fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sorano Hanabi
Sorano Hanabi is an 8 year old demi goddess. Daughter of Amaterasu, Goddess of the Sun. And a member of the Shinigami Corp. History Similar to how Hotaru was born, Hanabi was a demi god born from a surrogate human mother. But because of her lineage, her human parents were weary of her abilities and thus removed her left eye (where her goddess symbol is located) and sealed it away in an enchanted mirror. She was abused so much as a child that it eventually drove her insane and psychopathic. As a demi god her intelligence and academic prowess are renowned but it hardly made her popular among her fellow high school students (she was moved up several grades). One day she was captured and her dream of having revenge was used to create a Zetsuborg. But she was saved by Akuma Hotaru. After unlocking her Cage of Despair, Hanabi fell from the sky and Hotaru attempted to catch her. During that time Himari found the enchanted mirror and freed Hanabi's god half, causing her left eye to return to her body and her godly side to retake its host. Hanabi immediately turned into her goddess form and wiped out the mini army of Zetsuborgs before reverting to her normal form and fainting from exhaustion. After learning about her mother, Hanabi was taken in by Tomoe Himari, her long lost biological sister, and moved into the temple. She would eventually move to New York with Hotaru as her DJ career took off and she joined Hotaru's mercenary group. Appearance Hanabi is short, pale slender girl. She has long platinum blonde hair which is often tied into loops and low twin tails and a lock covering her left eye. She often wears a long sleeved white traditional shirt, red hakama and a traditional Japanese geta but underneath it she wears a black leotard with a dark red corset, a pair of black jean shorts, translucent stockings, garter belts and a pair of knee high red lace-up hooker boot heels. In her disguise as a Cabaret Singer, she wears a dark blue strapless gown that is slit all the way up to her thigh with a black sash around her waist. Her casual clothes consist of a black t-shirt with a yellow happy face that has a bullet hole in its forehead, a black leather jacket, jean shorts, sneaker heel boots with cat decals and garter belts. Or a pink seifuku-like crop top, a darker pink micro-skort, garter belts and pink sneaker boots. Her formal outfit consists of a sleeveless pale pink dress with a darker pink sheer overlay, with a ribbon belt and a flower garland in her hair, she wears her hair in high twin-tails. She also wears fuchsia heels with bows on them. Personality On the surface, Hanabi may seem like your average 8 year old, sweet, bubbly and girlish. But underneath is a sadistic, psychopathic killer and assassin. Despite her age, Hanabi is shown to be quite mature, albeit in a more 'hooker' way, she often wears garter belts and revealing outfits to the point where people actually think that she's a hooker. But she has also shown to be an alcoholic, though when she gets drunk she is prone to do things such as clinging on to the spire of the Empire State building pants-less while waving a large bottle of Jack Daniel's at the sky. Skills and Abilities Hanabi is shown to be incredibly flexible and agile, often scaring her teammates with her flexibility. She has similar abilities to Hotaru but her's are more time oriented and she often uses her time manipulation abilities in combat. Along with pyro, hydro and telekinesis. She also possesses the ability to create force fields, use glyphs and regenerate like Hotaru. She is shown to be very skilled in wielding her weapons, umbrella odachi, tessen and baseball bat. Though she mainly uses the bat in combat. Category:Characters